1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for multimedia audio video transfer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for multimedia audio video transfer using an open source server.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in technology and the wide spread use of broadband and camera equipment, video clips become wild popular. This makes the Internet users switch their roles from the conventional information receivers to information distributors, and the users may further set up their own private cinema, video distribution sites, news stations and so on to replace the conventional media. Everyone may create their own multi-media blogs to share video clips, such as the well-known YouTube, Google Video, Yahoo! Video and so on. However, multimedia audio and video may generate various sized audio video files according to different video encoding technologies, making the users to take more time to download audio and video files. Thus, each vendor provides a variety of online streaming technology and network multimedia player, such as Windows Media Player, QuickTime, RealPlayer, Flash Player and so on, to play multimedia files online.
The video encoding technology provided by Adobe Flash, referred to as FLV, is a file format used to deliver video over the Internet using Adobe Flash Player. Because of the low-bandwidth requirement and the easy plug-in into personal blogs or other websites via Flash Plug-in, Adobe Flash quickly receives popularity and success. In addition, Adobe Flash has been widely used on the Internet, and almost all Internet users have already installed Adobe Flash Player. So, there is no need to install any additional plug-ins when using FLV. Furthermore, Flash streaming technology is stable and smooth, and will not take up too much bandwidth. Also, Flash streaming technology is cross-platform, so developers do not need to consider browser compatibility issues. Compared to other streaming technologies, Flash streaming technology is the best choice under current wide spread use of Internet applications. As the video websites flourish, this file format becomes dominant on the web.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a diagram illustrating currently available Flash video encoding technology. To use Flash video encoding technology, it is required to install Flash Media Server 110 developed by Adobe on the server side. Transform the audio video file (such as MPEG file 115) to generate the FLV file 118 using Flash Media Server 110. Then, encapsulate the FLV file 118 into the SWF object 130 and play it on the web through Adobe Flash Player 150 developed by Adobe.
However, the Flash Media Server developed by Adobe is not free to share, and it cannot directly capture the audio video information from video multimedia devices such as Network Based IP Camera. Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and system for multimedia audio video transfer to improve the aforementioned shortcomings.